


One Sided Love

by Superbat



Category: DC Animated Universe, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbat/pseuds/Superbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Broken heart on christmas day. Bruce is about to witness the love of his life propose to someone else. Clark has something to say about the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sided Love

It was a cold winter night in Gotham. The streets are quiet for once since its also Christmas eve. You can never be too sure though thats why the Batkids are roaming around the city hunting criminals. They are expected to come home before eleven pm though to spend Christmas all together as a family. Meanwhile Bruce is also keeping himself busy in the Batcave. 

A message has popped up all of a sudden in the huge computer screen. It was from Hal Jordan. The guy he has been madly inlove with for Years. Well not like Hal knows that, for Him Bruce is just a colleague and a good friend. The message reads "Bruce! I'm excited to tell you that tomorrow on Christmas Day i am going to propose to Carol infront of everyone in the hall of justice. Only you and Clark knows, its a suprise. Being one of my bestfriend i hope you can make it okay Bruce? I expect you to be there tomorrow and i hope she says yes." 

Never has the Bat felt more devastated. Well he has when his parents died but this one feels different. It feels like his heart was slowly rotting away inside of him. He took off the cowl and dropped in on the floor. He then puts his trembling hands and burried his face while drops of tears falls. 

\--------------------

"Bruce......." Clark said silently. As soon as he recieved the message from Hal about him proposing to Carol infront of everyone on the league. If there is one person that Bruce would trust with his secret other than Hal it would be Clark so he knows just how madly inlove Bruce is with Hal. He immediately focused his super hearing in Gotham and locked it in on Bruce. He was having a Christmas eve dinner with his family at the time he recieved the message from Hal. He very quickly stood up the table "Excuse me Ma and Pa. I need to go to the toilet" he said as an excuse. He very quickly changed his outfit into his superman costume and almost took off. Then he realised, Bruce would probably want to be left alone right now. And he couldnt possibly leave his family at this time. So he changed back into his clothes and went back to the dinner table. He still however couldn't stop worrying about Bruce. "I hope you're doing well Bruce...." Clark whispered worryingly. 

"Is everything alright sweetie?" Martha kent asked his little boy. "I'm fine Ma, don't worry about me" He replied. 

\--------------------

The Batkids have returned from their Duty. Everyone was there to spend Christmas eve together. Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian. The family is complete. They have all changed out of their super hero costume and changed into their tuxedos. Bruce sat infront of the long dining table on his left, Jason and Damian and on his right Dick and then Tim. Alfred is standing right behind Bruce as the Butler. "How's the city?" Bruce asked the kids. "It is suprisingly quiet today. Maybe even the criminals spend Christmas." Damian said jokingly. "What about you Dad? Is everything alright?" Dick asked. A long pause and silent has swallowed the room. "Uh Yes, everything is alright......now then when everyone has finished their dinner why don't we go to the lounge and start opening our christmas present?" Bruce replied. "YAYYY PRESENTS!" Damian squealed in joy. 

The day that Hal was waiting for his entire life. The day he's going to propose to the woman of her dreams. Everyone was present. Excited yet nervous about the whole thing. He seek for Bruce and found him standing infront of the giant statues of the Original seven. "Bruce! Hey!" He waves at him. "Today is the big day. Everyone out there is waiting clueless whats going on." Hal said. "I'm pretty sure seventy percent of the people out there has a pretty good idea why you suddenly called everyone up today." Bruce said jokingly. 

Carol has arrived together with superman in the Hall of justice. Everyone was looking at the both of them. "Well there is my woman. Ill catch you later Bruce!" Hal left and quickly went to carols side. 

Bruce's heart is beating faster than usual. His stomach hurts like its being turned upside down and no matter how much he tries to conceal it. Bruce is obviously heart broken. Today is the day he is going to witness the love of his life propose to someone else and infront of everyone in the league. If there is one thing he can wish for for today it is that he could disappear, be invisible just for today. 

Clark was looking for Bruce and found him standing alone by himself. "You okay Bruce?" Clark asked. Bruce looked him in the eye and said "You know the answer to that question Clark. You know im not." Clark quickly hugged his bestfriend "you don't have to torture yourself so much we can go somewhere else if you want" Clark suggested. But Bruce just shook his head "ill stay here until he proposes i wanted to see him, and i promise him ill be here when he proposes." 

Hal asked for Everyones attention. The crowd goes quiet. He explained what the purpose of the gathering was. Well besides christmas. "You might all be suprised as to why i called all of you out here for today in this special day. Today is special not just because its christmas but because today is a day of sharing and a day of love." Hal said as he quickly got on one knee, grabs something on his pocket and hold up a ring. "I Love you Carrol Ferris. Will you share the rest of your life with me?" Carrol's face turned red and without hesitation said yes. 

Bruce on the other side of the room was frozen. He knew exactly what was going to happen. He thought he was prepared for it but he wasn't. He would rather break a bone or loose a limb in a fight rather than witness this moment. He feels as if he just got stabbed in the heart. Died, brought back to life to stab him in the heart again. Droplet of tears suddenly comes rushing down his face but before anyone else sees the great Batman weeping, Clark grabs Bruce shoulder with his left arm and covered his face with his right arm. And then immediately went to an empty room and locked the door up. 

"Okay Bruce Enough is enough!" Clark yelled at him. "I can't stand seeing you like this please Bruce pull yourself together." "Im sorry Clark....i thought i can get through with it...i was wrong im sorry...crying over a broken heart haha how pathetic.....Merry Christmas to me!" he replied. Sorry is all he can say right now. "Why!? Why do you torture yourself like this? Hal is never gonna look at you the way you look at him!" Clark said angrily. "You think i didn't try forgetting about him? You think i enjoy having my heart broken every single time i see them together!? No Clark! I have tried every single thing out there to forget him! I burried myself in work i focused myself in protecting my city but There is not a single moment where i stopped thinking about him!" Bruce yelled back. "You have no idea how i feel! So dont you dare talk like everything is my damn fault! You have no idea what its like falling for someone who cant look at you the same way! You dont so SHUT THE.......!" Bruce continued but Clark interrupted him with a kiss on the lips. 

Bruce shoved Clark away and wiped his mouth with his clothes. "What the fuck was that Clark!!!?" Bruce yelled angrily at Clark. "I do.....i do know how it feels to love someone who can't love you back. I have been madly inlove with you since the day i met you. I also tried erasing my feeling for you. I know its hard. Right now i may come to you as a hypocrite telling you all this stuff which also applies to me." Clark said. A long moment of silence filled the entire room Bruce was more than shock to hear Clarks confession. But for that one moment when they shared a kiss, for the first time in years Bruce didn't think of Hal Jordan. "I....didnt know....sorry...." Bruce said shocked. "I know my feelings for you can never be returned, but why torture yourself when there is someone out there waiting for you!? I'm here Bruce! I have always been here! Why can't you see that!?" Clark continued. "I'm sorry Clark... I want to be left alone right now....pls...." Bruce requested. "I understand sorry Bruce...." Clark said as he opened the door and left. 

The next day everyone in the league was shocked to find a letter from Superman that he is going to quit the league. Bruce was mad and pissed at Clark. "If he wants to quit the league then be it!" He said to the league. Knowing superman he knew he is going to return or atleast he is hoping that he would return. But days goes by and turning into week. Weeks turn into months and months turn into a year. They still hear news like superman saving a crashing planes with hundreds of people. And catchin missiles that could harm innocent people etc etc. but as far as the league goes none has seen him since.

\--------------------

Poison ivy, Mister freeze and Scarecrow has escaped from arkham assylum. And Batman is severely injured. It was all that is in everyones television. Broken rib and leg but still standing. The rest of the league is trying to fight off Poison ivy's plants, Scarecrows gas and Mister Freeze's minions that is wreaking havoc throughout the city. Mister Freeze has created a giant ice barrier trapping Batman together with the three of them. Batman is out of breath and out of weapons. When all of a sudden a flash of blue and red came, hitting the barrier and breaking it. It was Superman. He glanced at Batman weak and beaten to a pulp. Batman tried to see who came to his rescue and then collapsed. 

The battle was over quickly after superman showed up. He rushed over to Batmans side "Batman! Batman! Wake up! Hang in there! Im sorry..........Bruce....." Clark said crying. He carried batman and flew into his fortress. 

He aided the injured Bat into recovery. He's in a stable condition but was still unconscious. Clark spent his whole night staying with Bruce waiting for him to wake up. After three days Bruce eyes slowly opened. Clark was relieved and happy to see that clear blue eyes of him open. "Bruce! Bruce! Are you okay!? How are you feeling!?" Clark asked looking at him with a concerned look. "You goddamn idiot!" Bruce said. "I know...im sorry Bruce." Clark replied. "Don't you dare disappear on me again you got that!?" Clark nodded "i promise i wont." Bruce keeps staring at him...It was a dark and cold stare the one that see through your soul and makes you think of the mistakes you've made your entire life...Clark calls it Batman's Death Glare. "I'm sorry Bruce......" Clark said again. Bruce was still quiet and still staring at him. Clark knew it was the calm before a storm. "Who fucking disappears for an entire year after confessing their love to someone!?!?!? The last thing i told you was to i want to be left alone. I didnt mean leave me alone for a whole entire year you stupid piece of shit! You kissed me and then what!? The earth swallowed you whole? For a year? Ughhhhh your pissing me off so much!" Bruce yelled. "Calm down Bruce your stitches might open" Clark replied worried. "Yeah! Thanks to you know who!!! Ughhh where a kryptonite when you need one!?!?" Bruce said. "I'm sorry Bruce im really really sorry.....i know my feelings for you can never be returned and i thought the best way for me to forget you is to disappear and i thought you might hate me for kissing you." Clark said.

"You're a stupid idiot! If i hated you why do you think i searched for your location for a year!?!?....." Clark was suprise to hear Bruce had searched for him...."you did?....." Clark asked. "When you kissed me that day for the first time in years even for a brief moment i stopped thinking of Hal. And when you disappeared you were the only thing that was running in my mind and before i knew it. I have forgotten about him completely, and slowly i was falling for you." He said. Clark blushed to hear Bruce confession. "Really?.....I....I....love you Bruce. I'm so sorry. What can i do to make it up to you?" Clark asked. "Take me out on a date on Christmas day." Bruce said. "DEAL!" He said excitedly and overwhelm. "That is in 10 days....do you think you can recover by then?" He asked bruce. "Ofcourse I can. Don't worry about me. 

Bruce was on a wheelchair still healing but he is recovering pretty fast. "You sure you're okay Bruce?" He asked worried. "Ofcourse I am. Shut up and lets eat." Bruce said. 

Clark stood up on the table and kissed Bruce on the lips. "Merry Christmas Bruce....I love you" Clark said smiling. Bruce blushed "i may have a broken ribs and a broken leg.....but atleast i don't have broken heart.....I love you too Clark, Merry Christmas. 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys have fun. Sorry for any grammatical error and spelling error. I just wanted to make something in time for christmas so no proofreads or whatever lol hope you still like it though xD


End file.
